


Domesticity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Clit never thought that,  
He would have a domestic life.  
He was a spy/assassin.  
Any chance of normalcy was very low.  
But he found domesticity very easy.  
It was because of his husband.  
Bruce liked the domestic bliss.  
They were able to have a normal life.  
Well as normal as two Avengers could be.  
Bruce always made him dinner,  
When he returned from a mission.  
And Clint always gave his husband a massage,  
After he transformed back from being the Hulk in the battle.  
Both liked their brand of domesticity.  
It made them feel normal.  
All they needed was an addition to the family.


End file.
